


Dinner Date

by gadverdanne



Series: Holiday in Greece [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, John is a little shit, M/M, dinner date, little background revealed, maybe a little ooc at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadverdanne/pseuds/gadverdanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while in Greece, John wants to treat James on a dinner date. He wants it to be extra special, but James can't seem to grasp why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

John wanted to see him at 8, in a cheesy beach restaurant. He had one hour to get ready, just like John. He had protested at the idea to come separately first, since they stayed in the same apartment, it felt weird. But for some reason, John wanted them to meet there really badly, so he agreed to it. 

He sighed and put on his favourite shirt. The blue looked good on him, and he liked the small seahorses in the pattern, that went from front to back. He combed his ginger hair, once, twice, maybe even a third time. Should he trim his beard? He looked at himself in the mirror for a couple of minutes, and decided to leave it. 

Then he looked down, and realised he needed to put on pants. He thought about the weather and grabbed his thinnest trousers, hoping it would cool off soon, because he couldn't show up in shorts. He had some sense of style.

After forty-five minutes, he was ready to leave. He was all dressed, his hair was done well, and he had his cellphone and wallet. He decided to walk, since the restaurant was nearby. As he stepped out of the door, he felt his heart beat in his chest. Was he nervous? No, why would he be?

He left the hotel and headed for the restaurant. John texted him the address, and he had looked up the route on Google Maps. It said the walk was supposed to be ten minutes, but the walk took longer than he had expected. He was running late. "Great, just great." He muttered to himself. He jogged the last part, and arrived slightly out of breath. Luckily, he wasn't sweaty. He took a minute to regulate his breathing, and entered the building. 

There were seagulls all over the ceiling, along with some nets and fake fish. It smelled like the sea, but that was probably due to the location. The fish must be fresh as well, then. Flint smiled at himself. Typically John, picking a place like this. 

Then James saw him. And John saw James. They smiled at each other, checking out their outfits. John was wearing one of those t-shirts with a pocket on the side. It was gray, but the pocket had blue and white stripes on it. He had his hair half-up, some of his curls gently brushing his shoulders.

"Y-you look great!" Flint stuttered.

John smiled. "Says you!" He chuckled. They sat down and looked at the menu. Fish. Surprising. They were silent for a moment, thinking about what to pick.

"I think I'm gonna go for.. Tuna." John decided, breaking the silence.

"That's a great choice, yeah." James mumbled, and looked back at the menu. Salmon seemed safe, somewhat boring, trout was too bland, and John had already picked tuna. Fuck.

"I think I'll have seabass." James murmured hesitantly. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this. They had been together for a while now, and everything seemed to be fine. Still, this wasn't their hotel or house, it felt different. They'd never done anything like it. James himself had never done anything like it before them, actually. 

"Alright, someone will be here soon to get our order." John smiled. He took James's hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the back of James's hand. He felt the urge to pull away, but didn't. Things change.

Not much later, their waiter arrived. It was a relatively young man with extraordinary sideburns. He smiled at them friendly as he approached. 

"Good evening gentlemen, what can I get you two tonight?" He asked cheerfully. John ordered for the both of them. After checking that was all, the man disappeared again.

"You sure picked a.. special place." James noted, scoffing. He looked around at the fish hanging from the ceiling. 

"A hint to how we met." John explained. It had been so long. John had found him on the beach, a place where he rarely came. James was absolutely wasted, and John took care of him. As the hopeless romantic John was, he always said it was meant to be. 

James looked at him, and smiled warmly. "You love that story." 

"Don't tell me you don't." John grinned. 

Finally, James felt the tension leave his body. " 'course I do." He smiled. 

Their food came quickly. The fish smelled good, just as the vegetables surrounding it. James looked over at John's plate, which looked just as good. Then, he looked at John, who was looking at him like was someone that came out of a romantic comedy. 

For the first time in their relationship, he felt himself blush. He wanted to ask John why he was staring, knowing he'd never admit it. However, he didn't need to. 

"You really look amazing, James." John muttered. He kept looking at him. James felt his cheeks burn. 

"Thank you." He managed to say. 

James was the first one to dive into their meal, to avoid John's stare. It tasted good, well seasoned and all, but what made it better was that John chose the restaurant. He, who can't even make grilled cheese without nearly burning down every house in the street.

"Ahh, mine's great, how's yours?" He heard John ask. 

"Better than anything you ever offered me so far, thank you." James grinned. 

"It's not my fault cooking is so hard!" John laughed. He moved his fork to James's plate. "Can I?"

James nodded. Carefully, John picked up a small piece of fish and put it in his mouth. A moan followed.

"Well, you're not wrong." He admitted. 

"I told you!" James returned. Their feet brushed under the table. 

"Can I ask you something?" James asked. 

"You just did." John answered, which gained him a stern look. "Go ahead." He followed. 

"Why all the fuss? What's so special?" James genuinely did not know. 

"Oh my god, you didn't know?" John gasped. "It's our anniversary today!" 

James could sink through the ground. He covered his face with a hand, groaning a little. He uncovered his eyes a little, and asked, "Already?" 

"Yes, already!" John replied loudly, but with a smile on his face. At least he didn't take it personally, then. 

How long had it been? Months? A year, perhaps? 

"Oh James.." John sighed. "It doesn't matter, I did it because you're special, and I wanted to make you feel that way." A smooth smirk followed. God, was he always _this_ cheesy?

__He felt himself blush even more than before. The charming little fucker. "I'm so, so sorry." He apologised genuinely._ _

__John smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry. Do you want dessert?"_ _

__"If it includes alcohol." James answered. At least now he knew why he had been nervous. He screwed up, he completely forgot, lost track of time or something, and now it looked like it didn't even matter to him._ _

__The waiter returned, asking if they wanted something else. John ordered a huge glass of ice cream, in comparison to James's whiskey. James drank in silence, watching John eat his ice cream. After they were finished, they decided to walk back to their hotel together, maybe visit a bar on the way there. They were walking side by side on the pavement, talking like before, as if nothing happened._ _

__"Hey, James?" John asked quietly, after a while._ _

__"What?" James replied._ _

__"I lied. About the anniversary." John admitted._ _

__"You shit." He laughed as he pushed him off the pavement._ _


End file.
